Guilty Pleasure
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Hasn't a hundred and fifty proms been enough for you?


**Guilty Pleasure**

**Rating: It's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't own anything!**

**Summary: "Come on, Rose! Hasn't a hundred and fifty proms been enough for you?"**

**A/N: This is my first Emmett and Rosalie fic. I guess I didn't do too horrible on my other Alice and Jasper fic. One of the reviewers had asked if I could maybe write the pre-prom in Rosalie's and Emmett's view, and I did. I got lucky with my Alice and Jasper story. Hopefully, this one won't suck. LOL.**

**

* * *

**

"The prom is tonight," I called out to my husband. I wanted to laugh at the thought. We had been around for decades and we've been to every type of prom imaginable. What makes this one so different? Despite the different types of music and more revealing dresses, high school proms hadn't changed a bit.

"Yeah. So?"

"So, we're going."

"Come on, Rose! Hasn't a hundred and fifty proms been enough for you?" I crawled out from underneath my car, my blonde curls falling around my face. I knew I must have looked horrible, laying underneath a car for hours, but that didn't stop me from pouting my lips and giving him my best innocent look.

"But Alice and Jasper are going. It wouldn't be fair if we didn't get to go too."

"Fine, fine. But this is the last prom you drag me to. Okay?" I smiled and tossed my hair behind my shoulder, then walked past him slowly to head back into the house. Prom wasn't until a few hours, but I still had to get all of this grease and oil off of my perfect, pale skin. Before I could close the door to the bedroom, Emmett had made himself comfortable on our red, plush couch that was against the further wall of the room. The remote to our stereo is in his hand and he's flipping through the radio stations too fast for me to comprehend the songs.

"Pick one, will you?"

"Where are you going," he perked up on the couch as he watched me strip away my dirty jeans and blouse.

"I'm going take a shower." That crooked grin appeared on his face and he gracefully stood from the couch, the stereo long forgotten. I stood before him in my black, lace boy shorts and bra. If he had any blood left within him, he'd be flustered. I smiled in satisfaction and turned my back toward him. I heard his quick intake of breath behind me as I reached behind for the clasp of my bra.

Our bathroom is simple, plain even. It has two sinks, a large bathtub, and a huge shower. I turned the water on in the shower. Freezing water poured out from the shower head and I adjusted the temperature to a little above freezing. When I turned around, Emmett had already stripped off his shirt and his jeans hung _very_ low on his hips.

I licked my lips.

In no time, he had me pinned against the shower wall, his lips pressed against mine in a passionate kiss. I was clutching his strong arms, trying to hold myself up. I knew that if we kept this up much longer, the shower walls would give away completely, but with his lips latched onto my neck like that, I couldn't even think straight, much less speak. The only thing I could do at the moment was hang on to him for dear life and moan into his ear.

This could last forever, just Emmett and I. Prom be damned. I wanted to stay right here in my husband's arms, pinned against the shower wall with his lips against my neck and his hands inching up my thighs. My eyes fluttered closed, lust spreading through every part of my body. I was so light headed with power. _I_ am the one who caused him to react like this. _I_ am the one who's driving him mad with love and desire this very second. As if his skin wasn't smooth enough, the water coming from the shower made it even more pleasant. His cool skin felt amazing under my hands. When I hear his voice, I melt completely.

"Baby..."

My legs go around his waist and we both moan into each others ear. His hands are now gripping my hips, pulling me close to him. I force my eyes open and I see he's a breath away from me. His beautiful, pale face, those dark desire-filled eyes are burning right into me.

I can't stop kissing him.

I don't _want_ to stop kissing him.

--

I slipped into my deep, red dress as Emmett got dressed next to our couch. His jacket laid across the back as he buttoned up his black shirt. The red tie he had to match my dress was loosely hung around his neck. He looks delicious. I shake my head and grab my heels that are on the floor, next to our huge closet. I walk over to the couch he's standing by and prop one heel up on the cushions. My tiny foot slips in easily and he watches as I wind the straps around my ankle, then clasped it together. The other heel takes me seconds. I look up and his gaze is directed right on my chest, which is completely visible thanks to my low cut dress.

"Come on, lover boy. We don't have all night." I stand and walk closer to him. Even with my four inch heels, I'm still not as tall as I'd like to be. He's towering over me, his fingers still resting on the buttons of his black shirt. I grab the tie that's around his neck and fix it until I'm satisfied. When I'm done, I take a small step back and he grins down at me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I whisper. I grab his jacket off from the back of the couch and extend my hand out to give it to him, but he grabs my wrist carefully and pulls me to him. Our chests meet and I sigh out. He dips his head down and presses a sweet kiss to my full lips. I cup his cheek, but it's not enough for me. I want more. My hands trail down his chest and to his back, then rests on his hips. "We're going to be late." He grabs my hand and we're walking out of our bedroom, and down the hallway. We pass Jasper and Alice's room to find them wrapped up in each others arms, swaying together to absolutely no music. It warms me inside to see them like this.

I look back at Emmett and smile. He wraps his arms around me from behind and rests his chin on my shoulder as we stand there and watch our siblings silently dance. I see Alice tense in Jasper's arms, but he's soon calming her down and pressing kisses to her forehead.

"Come on, love. Let's leave before Edward rips something apart," I hear her whisper to him. All four of us smile.

Edward's been a nervous wreck all day. He wanted tonight to be special, seeing as Bella complained and griped about having to go to prom since the day it was mentioned. Emmett tugged on my hand and I looped my arm through his as we walked down the steps. Carlisle and Esme were waiting by the door, smiles on both of their faces.

"Have fun, guys." I give both of my parents a smile before grabbing the keys to my red convertible and tossing them to my husband. I see Edward make a run for his car and then he's speeding down the driveway to get to Bella's house.

When we get into the car, Emmett takes my hand immediately and I relax into the seat. He starts the car and the engine roars to life. Jasper speeds out in front of him and Emmett slammed the gas pedal to catch up with him. I'm content to just stare out into the dark forest, watching trees and bushes fly past me at lightening speed. I have the love of my life next to me, nothing could go wrong.

He pulls my hand to his lips and presses a kiss to my palm, keeping his eyes focused on mine the entire time. I stare back into his golden eyes and swallow. I trust him. I need him. I love him.

With our stare still focused on each other, he stops the car just short of hitting Jasper and Alice and turns off the engine. My palm is still pressed against his lips and I tilt my head, truly captivated with him.

"I love you," he whispers. I don't skip a beat.

"I love you too."

He slides out of the driver's seat with such grace and walks over to hold my door open for me. I take his hand and he helps me out of my own car, then slams the door back for me. We walk up together, hand in hand, with Jasper and Alice in front of us. I can already feel the stares of the jealous girls hanging around the entrance. Once we've made it inside, I feel Emmett's hands on the small of my back, leading me towards a dark corner.

The rest is history, for all I remember is seeing Alice's wicked smirked as she caught glimpse of Emmett and I.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! I hope Peri of the Elves likes it. LOL. And if there are any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I promise, I read over this at least five times, but there are always some mistakes that are evil enough to slip past me. Enjoy!**


End file.
